Pirates
by DeeBaby123
Summary: MPREG. Malik, Joey, Yugi, and Ryou all get kidnapped by Captain Bakura and Ryou can't seem to help finding the man attractive. Neither can the others with their cabin mates. What are they going to do about their family back home or will they still wanna go home?
1. Chapter 1

**Pirates~**

**Staring at the sea always made me feel calmer and a little less lonely in our city. I had always loved the sea since I was younger and my brothers are the same too. Well sometimes when they don't get sea sick or utterly bored when I just don't see how they could. But they are a weird bunch of guys and I love them. My name is Ryou Ishi; I'm seven-teen year old boy with two older brothers and one younger brother: Malik, Joey, and Yugi Ishtar. I love my brothers like crazy and so did everyone else. Apparently we're the prettiest things in this city and everyone wants to be with us. I'm not conceited, but if you were in our shoes you would get what I mean. **

**Anyways I love the ocean. I love everything about it and I sometimes wished as a kid that I could just become a pirate and sail the open seas for the rest of my life. No worries or stressful events. Just me and the ocean and all the wonderful creatures I would be able to meet. **

"**Aye Ry! It's time to go back home!"**

**I looked back to see my big brother Joey running down the pier while being chased by my oldest brother Malik and my little brother Yugi. **

"**Joey what did you do this time?"**

**He laughs as they chase him down the beach. **

'**They are so crazy.'**

"**Well well well look at what we got here. A beautiful maiden sitting on the pier watching the ocean? How cute."**

**I gasp and turn around only to be blindfolded and grabbed from behind by gruff, giant hands. I felt rope being tied around my wrists and ankles tightly and a gag over my mouth. I realized that these men were going to kidnap me if I didn't do something and I started to scream through the gag while struggling as hard as I could till one kicked me in my stomach. I almost blacked out when I heard my brothers being captured and thrown in, what I guessed, was a tiny row boat. **

** We all tried struggling and fighting back, but all that got us were a few kicks to the adomen and scraped elbows. We were stuck and couldn't do anything about it. I just hope that it was pirates who captured us or we were done for. **

**:On the Ship:**

**I wake up after passing out in the row boat on a plush bed with only a bigger shirt on. I gasped and sat up instantly grabbing my head as a full on migraine started up. **

'**Where am i?'**

**I looked around slowly and realized that I was in a cabin possibly the captain's quarters from various pictures I had seen. **

"**Oh? sleeping beauty has awaken I see."**

**I jumped, squeaking like a little girl and turned to where the hypnotic voice was coming from. There leaning against the wall was a shirtless, somewhat tanned, tall, muscular, sexy Adonis smirking at me. **

"**Well hello there my beautiful kitten."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy! **

All I could do was sit there on that crisp bed and stare back at this mystery man who was definitely a pirate. He basically looked like a meaner version of me with his sharp chocolate eyes and completely sun tanned body. It was the good tan though. Not the kind that completely changes your look, but gives off that exotic allure. Then there was his mouth that looked like it could undo you with the slightest word as he smirked back at me.

"See anything you like?"

I immediately dropped my head, hoping that my long white bangs covered my embarrassing blush as it crept up my face. I never could control that aspect of my genetics and it gave me the wrong attention every time. Mainly from men that sent the same vibe that he was sending my way.

"Cat got your tongue…well I don't believe I've asked you your name boy."

I shook my head no hoping that he would just stop talking to me.

"Boy! What is your name?"

"I-its Ryou Ishi…"My voice sounded so weak as if I were about to break into tears, but hey I've never been around real pirates before! I dared to look up as he started humming and smirked down at me as he walked over.

"Ryou hmm I like it." I practically melted on the spot when I heard how sexy he made my name sound coming out of his mouth.

'Stop this Ryou! This guy is a pirate and will probably kill you once he's done using your body! Plus what would Yugi-'

"Yugi, Joey, Malik! My brothers! Where are they? What have you done to them?"

As I fired question after question at him his face screwed up into a confused look before slowly morphing back into his easy smirk. "Ooooh you are talking about the other three boys we caught with you."

"Yes!"I was barely able to keep myself from jumping at him for not immediately answering my previous questions. Instead he just sat down by my cream colored legs nonchalantly as he looked back up at me.

"They're on this ship."

"Where?! What have you done to them? If you so much as hurt them I'll-"

"You'll what? Hit me? Poison me? Kill me? Rescue your dear brothers? Then go. I dare you, but do tell me how you plan to get past a ship full of heartless Neanderthals?"

I glared and looked away angrily as he crushed my hope.

"Nothing? Not even a little peep?" I completely ignored him, finding my silky hair more important than listening to his condescending tone any longer. "Good because I have good news. You and your brothers are going to be mine and three other crew members' special companions until we tire of you. You will do anything and everything that we say unless we tell you otherwise. And I mean **anything." **

Next thing I knew his slightly strong rough hands were rubbing my calves up and down as he looked at me seductively. I knew that I was in for it and there was no way out of it but to fight. And fight I would even if I got tied to a mast for days or beaten into submission. This Ryou Ishi was taught never to back down without a fight.

I slapped his hands away as soon as they had gotten to my thighs and quickly moved away from him. "Don't touch me!"

His face darkened, but only for a little before he shook his head with a mischievous grin. "Fine then. Do what you want, but don't expect to eat tonight at dinner."

With that he got up and walked out the door to my freedom and locked me inside without another word.

"I have to get out of here."

**Joey Prov.: (In this story Joey will speak a lot better, because honestly, I'm sorry, but I could barely understand what he would say in other peoples' stories because it was basically Ebonics. So let's make Joey a little more educated yes?)**

"ahh~ nnng w-what? Whoa! WOAH! OI STOP IT!"

"Ow!"

It would be just my luck that I wake up to a pervert who likes to feel people's asses up while they're asleep. As soon as my pants were buttoned back up and I was far away the sophisticated, brown haired bastard I figured it was time that I got some answers.

"Who the fuck are you and why the fuck where you in my pants?! You some kind of pervert who gets his kicks out of molesting people in their sleep?"  
>AS I finished my interrogation the brown haired snob let out the richest laugh I have ever heard and boy did it turn me on just a little bit. I'm not into perverts especially the ones who don't even tell their names first.<p>

"A feisty pup I see. You'll definitely be a lot of fun. I am Seto Kaiba and you are pup?"

"You must want a death wish because I am NO DOG YOU BASTARD!"

Before I could think through my actions I had already launched myself at him and before I knew it our bodies were pressed pelvis to pelvis, chest to chest, and our noses barely touching. I had never felt more embarrassed in my life than I did in that moment. I know that I'm gay, but I've never been this close to another guy let alone talked to one that I liked. Not saying that I liked this guy! Just that I didn't know what to do in this situation and the bastard could tell too. As he watched me sit there under him completely surprised he took the opportunity to start grinding our pelvises together and awakening a part of me that I hadn't paid much attention to in a long while. That being said I couldn't hold in the wanton gasp that left my lips even before I could register what was happening to me.

The bastard, Seto, just kept at it, grinding harder and harder, rolling his hips into mine as if he were making love to me right there in the floor. It felt so good, but I shouldn't be doing this. This guy is a pervert and a stranger who obviously has some boundary issues since he didn't even respect mine! With that thought in mind I decided to not listening to my body and do the worst thing that no man should subjugated to. But now it was a choice between my virginity and his cock. As soon as my knee made contact with my intended goal, Seto yelled in pain and rolled off of me.

I knew a chance of escape anywhere and I took this one bolting out the first door I found. All I could see was wide open sea, not a piece of land or home in sight.

"Where are we?"

**Hope you all enjoyed it! Sorry it's been forever since I last posted. I'm a sophomore music education major and it's one of the top three hardest majors in my school so bear with me **


	3. Chapter 3

**Malik Prov.:**

'Fucking hell! I've gotta find a way out of here before that madman finds me again!'

"Oh my little fiery pet has hidden himself. Why don't you come out so I can punish you now instead of later and then we can get to the best part." As I watch his feet disappear from in front of the tiny space between a bunch of crates do I start to breathe again. There was no way I was going to get caught by this psycho and not have any of my weapons on me. I tentatively peek out seeing that he's nowhere to be found, but right as I get ready to bolt I feel two strong, sexy arms pull me back against an equally sexy clothed chest.

"There you are. Now you didn't think that you could actually get away from me did you?"

I glare as I start thrashing against the offending tan appendages as I say through gritted teeth, "Yes and I will! You can't keep me here forever and definitely not with your psycho ass! Now unhand me pirate!"

He pouts looking down at me mockingly, "Do you not like me pet?"

"Of course not! I hate you!"

(**Ok so tell me if this is descriptive enough or how I can make it better or if its fine. I personally don't think it's gonna be ok but your opinion is very much needed during this heated scene and any you find need improving!))**

My body stills as I start to feel a lone hand creep up my shirt and a dark silky like voice whisper into my ear, "I can change that."

Next thing I felt was heated breath on my neck and a cool, silk tongue licking from my ear to my neck and back again. I never knew my neck was so sensitive until I heard the sluttiest (not a word but who cares) moan escape my mouth and my body tremble against his. His arms pulled me tighter against his body as he started to trail kisses and nips all over any skin he could reach. It felt heavenly and oh so hot. As his teeth skated across my skin, goose bumps following soon after, moan after moan filled the dank room. I could feel his calloused hands inch my shirt up and open, giving him access to my hardening nipples.

"N-no.. Stop i-it nngg~"

He only chuckled at my weak pleas as his nimble fingers caught both my nipples and pinched them hard. Now that hurt, but felt so good at the same time even as he started twisting and tugging them.

'So hot… o-oh no I'm getting hard! H-he can't see it!'

As I tried to pull away he pulled me even closer and kissed me full on the lips; his tongue flicking my bottom lip asking for entrance. I clamped my mouth shut even tighter giving him a determined glare as he just smirked back. Just when I thought he was going to give up did his hand wrap around my throbbing cock making me open my mouth in a loud gasp. Never had I been kissed so expertly until this demon's tongue disappeared into my panting mouth and swirled around my own wet appendage. Just the feel of his tongue dragging across the bottom of my teeth to tease every crevice it could find made my knees buckle. Try as I might not to respond but honestly I could only resist for only so long. As soon as my tongue connected with his an instant battle of dominance began. His tongue circling and wiggling against mine as I did the same trying to push into his mouth soon made me submit. As he explored my mouth my arms tentatively wrapped around his neck, tangling in his silky blonde locks, and my hips started a slow seductive grind into his crotch.

"Mmm.. haa o-oh gods don't stooop~."

He chuckled as he slammed my back against the wall , shoved his knee between my legs, lifting me slightly and thrust our cocks together as if he were actually fucking me right there on the wall.

"haa nnmm n-name~ ahh~!"

"What?"

"What i-is your n-name~?"

He looks up at me before answering softly, "Marik."

I nod and test the name on my tongue loving how it just rolls off easily. He seems to too as he shivers as I start to moan and gasp his name at every little fiery touch to my skin. I can feel my cock getting impossibly harder and just as I am about to burst he pulls back panting slightly. He looks me in the eyes and only then does my brain catch up with my body. Realizing what almost happened I shove him as hard as possible knocking him into the next wall and immediately run. Sprinting out the door, out into the glaring sun, do I run into someone's unsuspecting body.

"Ah!"

"Ouch! Hey what's your- Malik!"

I look up hearing the familiar voice coming from my older brother Joey. "Joey! What are you doing here? Where are we?"

He tugs me into a tight hug shaking his head as I hug him back. "I don't know bro' but we'll get outta here as soon as we find Yugi and Ryou."

"Joey? Malik?!"

We both turn around and speak of one of the little devils. Ryou is standing by a stairwell to more rooms looking ruffled and a little panicky.

"Ryou what's wrong? Get over here!"

**Ryou Prov.:**

I couldn't believe my eyes! There sitting on the deck was my two older brothers, Malik and Joey. As soon as Malik started talking I ran over to them never feeling so happy in my life to see them and hug them again. "I thought I would never see you guys again! I mean when that white haired guy told me you were here I just knew I had to find you!"

As Joey hugged Malik looked at me and crossed his arms. "And where is this guy? His he back in his room or something?"

"I honestly don't know but," I smiled so innocently it was scary, "when he locked the door he didn't know that I could pick any lock." I winked at him as he smirked back.

"Good. Told ya picking locks would come in handy. But now we have to go find Yugi and get the hell off this ship before we're caught again."

"Too late and now I know I'll just have to tie you up to the bed and drag you wherever I go for now on little kitten."

Speak of the devil.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yugi.:**

Waking up.:

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was my body rocking as if I were on a ship and the sound of water hitting against something. Slowly opening my amethyst (purple) eyes I found a wooden ceiling above me and sighed in relief at assuming it was my room back at home. Next I realized that my head felt like I had run into a jungle tree and then fell backwards onto a boulder.

"urrgg…what the heck happened?"

I sat up slowly and looked around immediately noticing that this was not my room and that I was indeed on a ship. As soon as I tried to bolt to the door a very muscular, very tan delicious looking arm was thrown over my waist stopping me from my escape.

"What the!" My head snapped to the owner of the appendage instantly locking eyes with the most beautiful hypnotizing crimson eyes that nearly sparkled like rubies and burned with a fiery passion. The next thing I noticed was that this man looked exactly like me and was completely naked!

"Woah! W-where the heck are your clothes and where am I? Where are my brothers? Who are you?" I nearly bit my tongue at how fast I said those questions and not even knowing if this gorgeous tanned look-a-like would cut my tongue out or something!

As I waited for him to cut my tongue out I watched him watch me with an amused glint in his eyes.

"Loud one I have. What is your name little one?"

My body nearly shivered at that deep baritone, seductive voice that oozed sexuality was hidden under those sheets. My heart jumped in my throat and my eyes snapped downward suddenly finding my lap very interesting.

"Now he is silent. Do not be shy. I don't intend to harm you I you don't give me reason to." One of those tanned silky hands lifted my chin, pulling my eyes back to his as he asked me another question. "What is your name?"

I stared right back into those hypnotic eyes and said just above a sigh like whisper, "Yugi…"

A heart throbbing smile slowly crept up his face as he nodded at me finally answering him. Suddenly he pulled me down onto his tanned naked body and then rolled over so that he was hovering over me.

"Now Yugi… how about a little fun?"

As I stared up at this random stranger's handsome face and failed to realize his hand slowly traveling up my pale thigh getting ever closer to the hem of my pants.

"U-um wait! What do you think you're doing? Get y-your hands off of me!"

Immediately I started to buck and flail my body around trying to shove him off of me when suddenly I felt a white hot pain against my cheek and I for some reason I was seeing stars. As I blinked a few times I noticed my head had been smacked to the side without my permission.

'What the hell?' Then I heard him speak again, but this time it was without the happy baritone and was replaced with a hard edged baritone.

"Do not. Fight me, Yugi. You will regret rejecting me if you do it again. I am your master here. The one who gets to decide if you live, eat, bathe, or even breathe on this ship. So I suggest you learn real fast how to respect me before you end up dead like my other resilient pets. Got it, little one?"

My body instantly stiffened like a 2x4 as his words seeped into my head and the utter truth in his words. There was no lying behind this guy and he meant every word. He killed others before me for not cooperating and I was dangerously close to joining the club of deceased "pets."

'And that is definitely not happening.'

I had to think fast if I was going to get away from this guy and I knew just what to do. Letting my body relax as my face switched to the most adorable face that would best any "professional" submissive out there. My eyebrows drooped a little, my mouth turned into an angel like pout, and my bottom lip slightly trembling. My eyes were my biggest weapon. I made them as big and bright as possible letting all the fake innocence look nothing, but real. I exuded the perfect little brother look and to add the icing on the cake my voice was no louder than a frightened kitten's meow.

"I-im so s-s-sorry… I didn't m-mean to upset y-you m-master. I'll b-be a g-good b-boy…so p-p-please f-forgive me? I p-promise t-to be the b-best p-pet ever!"

I looked down from his face as a blush started to cover my face and he cleared his throat signaling that I had him fooled. Oh, how wrong was I.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ryou .:**

As we all turned around fast with Joey keeping us behind his body, all our eyes centered on the bastard that had me locked up in his cabin standing only a few steps away from us. He looked us over before his eyes locked with mine and I couldn't look away. I just wanted to stare at those beautiful chocolate eyes all day, but mister pirate had other ideas as his hand started to reach for me. Before I could react Joey had already knocked his had away and got into a fighting stance.

"Keep your filthy hands off my little brother before I break' em! Got it dipshit?!"

'Thank the gods for older brothers!'

"Yea keep your hands off of me!"  
>Malik, being the only more observant brother out of the four of us noticed the deck filled with all the 'heartless Neanderthals' and some normal looking guys. One was brown haired, quite tall, and glaring death daggers at Joey, which made Joey stiffen and turn towards him with a sneer, and the other looked just like Malik just meaner. He on the other hand smirked sexily at Malik was if he were undressing him with his eyes.<p>

"There's my naughty little puppy. Come here puppy it's time to punish such a bad pup," said the brown haired guy as he slowly starting advancing on Joey.

Malik's dopple-ganger started to advance as well smirking ever wider at Malik saying, "You too my fiery pet. I think you're in need of some **punishing **as well."

As we all started circling closer to each other watching each pirate carefully one piercing yell came from another entrance of the ship. Everyone stopped moving as a small spiky blonde haired boy barreled his way to my brothers and I.

Joey stared hard before a huge smile covered his face as he yelled, "Yugi!"

Malik and I stared harder and realized as well that it was indeed Yugi running towards us, but he wasn't the only one running. There was another guy who could be Yugi's twin chasing him with a busted lip and unbuttoned pants. Yugi finally fell into Malik's arms shaking like a leaf and tears streaking down his porcelain baby cheeks.

"Yugi! What's wrong bro?"

Then Malik noticed Yugi's cheek slightly swollen and red, his clothes ripped open, and his big eyes clenched shut as if to block out everything around him except Malik's arms around him. He looked like hell and we all knew who did it. Malik was the first to speak in a deadly voice that silenced everyone at the drop of a hat.

"Joey. Take Yugi and Ryou and make sure that no one gets them while I beat this guy's ass for touching our baby brother." As finished what he said he slowly stood up completely and waited until the guy was standing inches from us with a merciless glare focused on Malik.

"Out of my way boy before I-," he didn't even get to finish before Malik had landed him on his back with one hit.

"That. Was for my brother and this is for getting all up in face and attempting to threaten me!"

Before anyone could react Malik had jumped on the asshole and start wailing on anything skin he could see with all the strength he could muster. Let me tell you, my brother Malik is the strongest fighter from our home and no one, not even Joey, has beaten him.

Well that's whati thought before Malik's dopple- ganger ran up behind him and yanked him away from the guy on the ground without so much as a grunt. He looked at his friend I'm presuming and nodded as he deemed him ok before grabbing Malik who was getting up ready to go at his look -a -like next. Right when he was swinging his left foot to his chest the guy blocked it easily and waited as Malik tried to throw an expert punch, but he only grabbed his fist twisted Malik around and tucked him into his chest.

"Calm pet. Your fire is not needed right now and you are going to get me into deep shit if you do not stop this fighting now," he said into his ear.

Malik only sneered as he tried to struggle out of his grasp yelling at him, "Let me go! Grrr let me go Marik! Right now! That bastard hurt my little brother and he needs to know to never touch him again! Dammit Marik let off!"

Next thing I see is this Marik guy punch Malik in the stomach and Malik go still as he blacked out. Then he carried him back to where they came from over his shoulder.

"Bastard…"

"Malik! What did you do to him?!" Joey jumped up getting ready to smash Marik's face in and not noticing the brown haired guy come up behind him.

"Joey look out!" I said, but was too late as the guy got Joey too. Joey fainted as well and was carried away. I looked up at my kidnapper and knew he was going to get me too. I couldn't let him take me away from Yugi though! Not with that maniac getting up and glaring at Yugi with a promise to "punish" him too im guessing.

I looked back at my kidnapper and almost pleaded with him not to take me away, but he only shook his head as he grabbed my arm and yanked me away from a trembling Yugi.

"NO! Let me go! I can't leave Yugi with that asshole! He's going to hurt him again! Please let me go! Take Yugi with me if you have to!"

He only shook his head again as he started dragging me away and Yugi started scrambling backwards on the deck.

"N-no please! Don't hurt me please! D-don't take me back there! Let me go! Ryou! Help me! Please someone please help me! Joey! Malik! Help me! Please don't let him take me!"

I watched in horror as the guy threw a struggling Yugi over his shoulder and carried him back below deck. The only thing I remember is seeing Yugi's cherub fae covered in crystalline tears and his hands reaching out to me desperately before I too was knocked out by my kidnapper.

'Yugi…'

**Well hope you guys liked it! Finally summer is coming and I can finally relax for a little bit before starting summer classes in June. Please keep reading. Reviewing, and giving out ideas! I love to hear from you all and would like your input on anything you think should happen next possibly! Have an awesome fanfic filled day! **


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING! Excuse the cursing in this chapter! Malik got a little heated and I'm just typing what comes to my mind. This s how I would act if one of my younger siblings were hurt. But anyhow! Please forgive me if cursing rubs you the wrong way! Also I'd love to say that I am eternally grateful to all who have reviewed constantly and stuck with this story from the beginning. You guys are the greatest for sticking around and bringing me out of that "dead" state for so long. You make writing this story even more fun and worthwhile. Thank you so much. I'd also like to welcome those of you who have just found this story and love it! Thank you for giving my story the time of day and I hope to continue to make this story awesome! Have a wonderful fanfic filled day! –Deebaby123**

**Malik .:**

"_Malik! Stop it hehehe! Big brother Malik wins! I-Ihahha won't tease Y-yugi anymore."_

_As I smiled lovingly at one of my dear little brothers, Ryou, I stopped tickling him and kissed his little elfish nose. _

"_Good. Now why don't we go apologize to our little brother Yugi and ask him to help us make chocolate chip cookies for big brother Joey huh? That sound good little guy?" I chuckled at his cute energetic nod, watching as his silver tresses flopped around on his head. _

"_Awesome! Now hang on tight!"_

_I flipped him onto my back as he locked him chubby little legs and arms around me before I took off in a slight run with my arms out like an airplane. I smiled even wider hearing his tinkling laughter and squeals in my ear as we reached our littlest brother's, Yugi, room. Ryou climbed off my back and knocked on the door a shyly knowing he did wrong. _

"_Y-yugi? U-um its me Ryou… um-"_

"_Go away! I don't wanna talk to you! You're not my best friend any more either!" _

_Ryou looked up at me as I looked down at him thumping his shoulder lightly in a silent way to tell him to try again. He nodded looking slightly scared and really sad at what Yugi said._

"_Please Yugi! I'm sorry for calling your toys stupid and throwing them out the window! I'm sorry and I won't do it again! I-I think your t-toys are really c-cool and I wanna be y-your best friend again…" _

_As we waited, hearing rustling and little padded feet walking up to the door before it slowly opened only wide enough to see a bright amethyst eye._

"_A-are you really sorry?" Yugi stood there behind the door staring intently at Ryou with his little chubby hands gripping the door ready to slam it closed if Ryou were lying to him. _

"_Yea I am…"_

"_And you wont throw my toys out the window again?"_

_Ryou shook his head no fast as Yugi started to smile a little. "And do you really think my toys…are cool?"_

_Ryou smiled hugely before nodding yes just as energetically then looked down at his feet kicking the floor. "Can we be best friends again now?"_

_AS I looked between the two waiting for Yugi's answer, I could already tell that these two would be inseparable as they would grow older and they would need people to protect them._

"_yea! Wanna play hide and seek with me Ryou? We can ask Joey and Malik to watch us too!"_

"_OK!" Ryou quickly hugged Yugi close and Yugi immediately returned the warm hug before they both ran off to find Joey._

'_And those people will be Joey and I. It's ok guys we'll protect you both even if we die trying.'_

**(Malik was in a dream just so yall know! When I type this in a word I use a different font that's kind of italicized already so I hope its italicized once it transfers over that way!)**

"Ryou…Yugi…Yugi…Let them go!" I bolted up in a panic panting and drenched in sweat from whatever dream I was having. It was a memory from when we were younger, but I had this intense feeling that something was wrong. Even in dreams I've always had this strong feeling for things going wrong that pertain to the people in them. This time it was my two younger brothers, Ryou and Yugi. That's when all that happened earlier came back to me. Finding my brothers, watching Yugi scared shitless gripping my body to tight it almost hurt, fighting some bastard that had hurt Yugi, and then finally an intense pain in my stomach after Marik stopped me from beating the bastard to death. I looked around for that bastard Marik ready to drop kick him on his ass for stopping me. The douche bag was just chilling at the other side of the room by the door with his arms crossed and watched me sleep probably just like the creep he is.

"**You**," I pointed at him before slowly getting up from my place on the bed, "You stopped me from beating the shit out of that bastard who hurt Yugi! My baby brother was severely hurt emotionally and probably physically now all because you stopped me! WHY?!"

By this time he was out of his seat frowning down at me and I was standing in his face literally growling at him with my fists balled up.

'Come on… just give me the bull so I can knock your teeth to your asshole.'

After a minute of him not answering me, I quirked a slim defined eyebrow before he finally answered.

"Well?"

"You were going to kill him and I can't allow that. They would kill you," he said in a calm voice as if I were a caged animal ready to pounce on him.

"Excuse me?! I guess you didn't hear me clearly, but that **bastard** hurt my baby brother and is probably hurting him right now! And you're ok with that?!"

"If it means keeping you alive and safe then yes I am. You'll just have to deal with it."

That's it. That was the bull I was waiting for to come flying out his lying mouth. My fist swung and hit his jaw so hard he fell back against the door, blood trickling out of his mouth.

"Out. Of. My. Way. Now marik."

Before I even noticed it, Marik pounced on me shoving me back onto to the floor and pinned my body down with his.

"Get off of me! Marik get off! You wont stop me!"

I thrashed, kicked, bucked as hard as I could just to get him off, but he never budged. Just sat there on top of me looking calmly at me until I was panting hard and tired.

"Done having a tantrum?"

I looked away glaring at a stain on the cabin wall, refusing to look at him as I feel the hot sting of tears fill my violet eyes.

"…Malik? I'm sorry but-"

"I don't care. All I care about is getting my brothers and I off this retched ship and as far away from you as possible. Filthy pirate…"

I could feel his body stiffen against mine before he silently got up and walked over to the door I assumed. I still refused to look at him even as he spoke one more final thing to me barely above a whisper.

"…I'm sorry Malik. Please forgive me."

I laid there in that floor staring at that stain before I couldn't hold it in any longer. My body curled into a fetal position as the tears fell from my eyes and heart wrenching sobs racked my entire body. I don't remember when I fell asleep, but when I woke up again I was in the bed under the blankets, middle of the night, and no Marik.

"I'm so sorry Yugi… Ryou… I couldn't protect you…"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! So I know I haven't been the best updater ever and I plan to remedy that. I know people like scheduled updates so I've come up with a plan! Every Sunday/Saturday I'm going to post a new chapter and work throughout the week. This way you guys get longer chapters and I keep to a schedule to keep you guys happy and the story moving along! Hope this works out well! Happy reading! **

**Yugi Prov.:**

This guy was beyond scary as he glared down at me with the most murderous look I've ever seen in my life and I've seen quite a few with my track record of mischief. As soon as he got his hands on me when I found my brothers he carried me away kicking and screaming all the way back to his room. He threw me on his bed immediately climbing over me before he tied my hands together with some kind of rope and stripped my pants off. One thought crossed my mind and made me struggle even harder as he continued to cut away clothes until I was completely bare to him on his bed. I couldn't believe that this was happening. I was going to get my ass pounded brutally by this pirate and it was going to be my first time. I know they say it hurts like hell your first time, but that was with the proper preparation that I wasn't getting this time. I didn't even want to know how it would feel if he went in dry which is probably what he would do now.

I looked up at him with tears still streaking down my face as he picked me up and laid me across his lap with my ass in the air and my cock pressed against his leg deliciously right. I couldn't take it anymore as I waited for something to happen or for him to say anything so I just blurted it out.

"What are y-you going t-to do to m-m-me?"

There was a beat of silence before he spoke as if he were taking into consideration what his next words would be.

"I'm going to punish you and then I'm going to make sure you know who you belong to from now on, Yugi. You will know who the master here is and who the pet in this cabin is."

"H-how? Are you going t-t-to r-ra…rape me?"

His whole body stiffened and I thought that for a second that he was going to agree. Then I felt his hand on my ass and his plump lips against my ear as he began whispering huskily into it.

"No Yugi. I am going to make you want me to fuck you into this bed, begging me to go faster as my cock pounds your prostate mercilessly until you cum crying my name to the heavens. Oh dear pet of mine I will not become the horrible monster you see me as, but the only person your body will yearn for every night you close your eyes, take a shower, even when you're merely speaking to a friend. I will be on your mind fucking your body over and over until you cannot live without me."

As he finished a deep lustful and frightened tremor went through me filling my head with unwanted fantasies and my soul with despair. I knew he was telling the truth and I knew that my only chance was for me to fight him and to get off this boat as soon as possible. Easier said than done.

"Right now pet I am going to tan these porcelain cheeks rose red and you are going to count them. If you hesitate to count then I will only add another. Count continuously then this will be over sooner rather than later. Got it pet?"

I couldn't believe my ears, but before I could protest a sharp pain shock through my ass that had me yelping instantly.

"Pet count or else you'll be getting more than I have in mind!"

He hit me again just as hard as the first and I almost forgot to count again.

"One!"

SMACK!

"Two!"

And that's how one of the worst moments in my life went. When he finally stopped I had counted up to fifty and I just knew that I wasn't sitting down for a good week. That wasn't the only thing that I noticed. I had gotten hard sometime in the middle when he started massaging my cheeks almost soothingly, making me moan in between. My cock was painfully hard and leaking against his thigh even as I tried desperately to not hump his leg for release. That was not going to happen and I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing me like that. I always knew I had a thing for pain at least only going so far as spanking, but I'm way too afraid of the other stuff I've looked up before. So this was pretty embarrassing and I just knew my face was as red as crimson and moaning was only solidifying the fact that he probably already knew how badly this was turning out for me.

"Good pet. You survived and counted very well for me that I think you deserve a little reward for your obedience."

'Reward? Oh for the love of the gods this guy was into all that stuff that's on the internet! This stuff was real, but I never thought I'd actually meet someone who liked it! Wait what if his "reward" is c-cumming on my face?! Oh please tell me it isn't something like that.'

I waited on held breath as my new "master" sat me upright straddling his lap. His crimson red eyes stayed locked on mine, capturing mine instantly, as his one of his hands wrapped tightly around my straining cock and his other around my waist. I hissed in pleasure as his hand started stroking up and down my cock, tightening as his thumb rubbed the leaky tip.

"Wa-wait don't ahh! N-no I-I'm gonna c-cum if you nnng keep g-going oh gods~."

He only smirked at my hands gripping his shoulders before leaning down to capture my open mouth in an intoxicating kiss. I kissed him back when his tongue slid against mine coaxing me into a losing battle of dominance. I started moaning louder losing myself in the pleasurable haze that his hand squeezing and tugging at my leaking cock put me under. His mouth tasted better than anything I've ever tasted in my life and I wanted more. I felt the heat quickly pooling and boiling in my abdomen getting ready to explode any second now when I felt a foreign object slipping into my entrance. It felt slightly weird, but with the added stimulation to my cock I couldn't deny that it also felt good. Really good. I started jerking my hips back and forth to get more friction from that big expert hand and to push that object deeper inside me only. I pulled away to breathe in much needed oxygen while his sinful lips found their way to my creamy neck, collar bone, and ear.

"O-oh p-please ahh ahh! N-no m-more I'm going to cum!"

"Oh no you don't." His grip tightened painfully around my cock stopping the pleasure only for a second before it came back full force as he whispered huskily in my ear, "Call my name. Cry out Master Yami or I'll stop right now."

I blanched at him in utter embarrassment and knew from his look that he was completely serious with his threat. This guy was completely crazy if he thought that I was going to give in that easily only for a quick hand job. I pulled back crossing my arms over my chest and closed my eyes before glaring at his exotic crimson ones.

"I will never call you Master or anybody else! If you think that I'm going to be easy to control then I'm sorry to break your little ego, but I'm nowhere near giving in and never will I. I will get off this ship with my brothers and go back home whether you like it or not pirate."

He didn't even flinch, but laughed. The bastard actually laughed so loud that I swear I heard some people on the deck questioning his sanity. He let my cock go and pulled his finger out of me, which made me blush again, as he sat me back on his bed. He then looked got in my face and even closer when I tried to move back as he spoke in a very calm tone like nothing was wrong with this situation even though I rejected him.

"Oh pet you may have thought you've won this, but I have many more times to win your body over to me easily. I have all time in the world to have you begging for my touch."

"Promise?" I said so sweet with my big puppy eyes only receiving a chuckle in return.

He nodded, "Oh most definitely a promise my pet, but I guess for now I can give you another punishment. You are not allowed to touch yourself ever again. Your orgasms belong to me now and you will learn to yearn for my touch soon enough. Now it is probably time to eat little one. Come along."

**Ryou Prov.:**

As I started coming back from a good dream I felt a warm hand running through my hair and a melodious baritone voice singing to me. It reminded me of how my mother used to sing to us as kids when we had bad dreams or didn't want to take a nap in the day. It was very soothing. All I wanted to do was to keep on dreaming and hopefully wake up to all of this being a very bad dream.

"Ryou…it's time to wake up kitten."

No such luck. I rolled over and slowly opened my chocolate eyes to see mister pirate leant over me smirking.

"You know mister pirate…reality really sucks."

His hands continued to run through my hair. It felt really good- too good. I needed to get off this ship soon before I ended up in an even worse situation.

"Why is that kitten?"

I looked away then locked eyes with him and said, "Will we ever get off this ship?"

He just looked back at me before shaking his head and started reaching for me. Avoiding his hand I stood up and said the first thing that popped into my head which was food.

"Hey where's the food at? I'm starving."

I hurriedly started fixing my clothes and walked over to the door looking out the circular window wistfully. I knew then that this might just be our life as long as we breathe. I didn't want that and I know my brothers didn't either.

'We are getting off his boat whether these kidnapping pirates liked it or not. Our home was not on this ship. I need to talk to Malik.'

As the pirate walked up to me I could tell he wanted to say something about how I reacted to his earlier silence, but I wasn't in the mood for it.

"I said I'm hungry pirate. I don't need any of your sentimental crap right now."

I turned around to him watching as he frowned up and nodded to the door.

"Fine. Marik should be about done with the food now. By the way my name is Bakura not pirate," he said tersely before leading the way to a room below I assumed was the dining room.

The room was full of wooden tables that looked kind of like picnic tables and that were filling up quickly with crew members. As Bakura lead us to a table up front I noticed that the atmosphere wasn't murderous, hateful, or dark in any way. When we sat down after grabbing our food, which smelled amazing, I started watching all the members sitting amongst each other laughing and joking around almost like a family.

I looked over at Bakura wanting to ask why. "Bakura why is it so 'happy feeling' in here? Aren't you all pirates?"

He stared at me like I was a strange creature or something before rolling his eyes at me as he said, "Just because we're pirates doesn't make us any less human than you Ryou. We are a family here even if you believe otherwise."

I looked away letting his words sink in, but I refused to believe that I was the bad guy. They are the ones that decided to kidnap us from our home for their own enjoyment. They are the ones who only think of themselves. They are the reason why we can't leave this god forsaken ship and go back home. They are the reason why so many families are hurting over a dead loved one and why some are torn apart. They are the cause of children's nightmares and scary stories. We can't even take a walk outside at night without being worried of getting kidnapped or mugged. I am not the bad guy here. They are.

"This isn't a family. You all are nothing but a bunch of kidnapping, murderous, twisted bastards that only think about themselves no matter the consequences. Calling this a family is an insult to every true family out there. You are just a band of filthy pirates and that's all you'll ever be," I sneered before getting up and leaving.

I didn't care that every eye was on me or that I was surrounded by pirates. I had had enough of this bullshit.

**Joey Prov.:**

Waking up was hell when you felt like you got hit by a truck in the stomach. I looked around finding myself all tucked in a very comfy royal blue and silver king sized bed. I got out of the bed deciding to take a look around this huge cabin. The whole thing was super neat and so precise that I was afraid to mess with anything. They were pictures of the pervert and some blacked haired kid all over the place. The kid looked be pretty young and care free standing by the pervert. In every picture they looked so happy that I started wondering where was this kid and who was he to the perv? I looked over at his desk at more photos and a bunch of maps with red circles marked all over the world! I guessed these guys had really gotten around on this hunk of wood. While looking around a pair of strong, lean pale arms wrapped around my waist as a face nuzzled into my neck, softly inhaling my scent.

"My puppy is awake and already curious of his new surroundings."

"Woah!" I was so surprised I swung around and took a step too far back towards the desk that I ended up knocking half the maps onto the floor. He looked down at them and shook his head in a disappointed way.

"And you're making messes on the first day as well I see. Such a bad puppy should be punished, but I'm feeling merciful today. So I'll let you off the hook for now. Now tell me, what is your name pup?"

I tilted my head to the side completely confused on this guy's garbage spewing from his mouth. Seriously what guy calls another guy a puppy like some love struck idiot? Well time to correct him while he's still listening.

"First off _you _scared me coming from behind and putting your wandering hands around me. You don't do that especially to a guy like me who's likely to hit first and ask questions later. Secondly, I don't know who the hell you think you are, but no one is punishing this guy unless they're asking for a death wish. Finally, my name is Joey _not _pup or puppy bastard."

He just smirked at me as moved back to where he was effectively trapping me against his desk and knocking more maps to the floor when I tried to slip away. Then in the sexiest voice I've ever heard he whispered into my ear, "Joey… hmm I like it~."

I couldn't fight the trembles that skated down my spine and the heat that went straight to my crotch. I looked up to retort, but instead got silent as I found the bluest eyes on the planet. They were a deep blue as deep as the ocean and darkened even more when he noticed the obvious hold he had on me then. This guy was way too sexy for his own good and if I'm not careful I might actually start to like this guy. No way was that happening. Even watching him walk over to a door was somehow a turn on.

"it's time to eat pup. Unless you want to stay here?"

"No! I mean uh yea I'm coming." I walked over almost through the door when he smacked my ass making me jump and yelp at the same time. Oh this guy was going to get it. Before he even registered what was happening I had landed a nasty right hook and he ended on his ass.

'Hmph. Serves him right. Pervert.'


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all for your input on the schedule I'm trying out! I'm very happy to see positive results and hopefully this chapter turns out to be longer! Thanks again! Happy reading! **

**Ryou Prov.: **

After making a dramatic exit worthy of Hollywood, I decided to just watch the sea pass by from the deck. I used to do this a lot back in our town especially when positively furious. Looking at the deep blue waters blow always calmed me and helped to clear my thoughts. Staring at the waters now though only made me angrier since they only drew me farther and farther from what I wanted most. My home. I missed all the people who would walk the streets and greet you a good day as you passed. I missed all the wonderful smells coming from the baker's breads and cute confections. I missed seeing my mother's flowerbed in front of our house and hearing my father chops the wood for the night's dinner. I missed my light blue room and my navy blue bed. The only thing that used to give me comfort when no one else could is the one thing that is keeping me away. That though just wouldn't quit circling my head over and over again. I had only been on this blasted ship for two days and all I wanted to do was jump off. Then I'd be leaving my brothers and I couldn't, wouldn't do that to them. If one of us was suffering on this ship then we all would until we all could get off this ship. Before too long I felt a hand land on my shoulder and a familiar brotherly voice bring me out of my depressing thoughts.

"I see you're watching the sea against little brother…"

I smiled a little and leaned into the body that made all my nightmares go away so long ago, "Hey Joey… I just needed to gather my thoughts but it seems that they are still as scattered as before."

He hummed knowingly before pulling me into a tight hug and petted my hair as he said, "Talk to me Ryou."

"…will we ever get off this ship? It seems almost hopeless after all that happened yesterday…"

A saddening silence fell around us as his answer didn't come as quick as I had hoped. I gripped his shirt tighter as crystalline tears fell from my chocolate eyes and sobs left my trembling lips. He just let me cry it all out knowing that I needed it. Once I had finished though he wipes my puffy face with his shirt and smiled encouragingly at me.

"Now don't go giving up so fast Ryou. We will get off this ship maybe not as soon as we want, but I'm going to get us off this ship as fast as I can. Be strong for alright little brother?"

I looked up into his strong willed honey colored eyes before nodding and smiling back.

"Atta boy! Now let's go eat before they decide to starve us for 'other activities.'"

I giggled as he shuddered and he laughed with me as he led me back into the dining cabin. We sat at another able far in the back and started eat. I knew that that bastard was staring us down, but I could care less what he thought or how he felt since my feelings didn't matter to him either. As I continued to eat I heard Yugi calling our names as he ran over to us.

"Ryou! Joey! Oh gods I am so happy to see you!"

We both hugged him back as held us tightly. I noticed Joey inspecting his body for any damaging, but saw none until Yugi started sitting down only wincing some.

Joey frowned as he asked, "What did he do to you? I'm gonna pound him!"

Yugi looked down and flushed bright red before telling us all that happened when he woke up. By time he was done Joey was cracking his knuckles and I was glaring daggers at Yami. Oh yes we are getting off this boat at the next stop. I couldn't believe how crazy these guys were! Master Yami? Pet? As if.

"Hey Joey have you seen Malik yet?"

He shook his head at me, but glared at our captors and he sneered, "But I bet one of them knows! Let's go ask. They have to know."

I nodded and grabbed held Yugi's hand as we walked over to their table and looked them dead in the eye.

"Oi perv, where's our brother Malik?"

The brown haired guy didn't even blink or pause to answer Joey. He looked more like he was going to ignore Joey and that he did. Joey waited for a second before slamming his hands on the table making the guy's drink spill over as he waited until the guy looked up at him.

"Answer me!"

"That is not my name, pup," he said while crossing his arms over his torso.

"I don't care what your name is! Tell me where our brother is!"

I have never seen someone's eyes so cold and threatening until I saw this guy's blue eyes give me us a death glare.

"I have a name Joey."

Joey didn't even flinch. Not a blink. He just crossed him arms giving blue eyes a glare of his own, but I know it wasn't even close to being as cold as his.

"And I have one too, but you disregard that fact instead insisting on calling me a dog! So how does it feel huh? Pervert!"

Before we could even blink the guy had Joey by his shirt collar and was yanking him clear across the table.

"I have a name and you'd do best to remember it mutt or would you rather I tell them how much you liked my hand down your pants and my cock grinding against that tight ass of yours?"

Joey could just about pass for a ripe strawberry once his words settled over the table. The guy just smirked before saying in a sweet tone, "Now what did you call me?"

Joey gripped the table looking down and away from us in embarrassment before whispering, "…Seto."

"I'm sorry I couldn't hear you," he said as he leaned forward and cupped his ear.

"Seto alright?! Now where is my brother?"

Seto smirked and crossed his arms looking so smug I wanted to smack him into the next century! I could Joey wanted to too, but his pride always got in his way if his reputation was in danger. He always did say he had to a reputation to keep up and would come first unless it had to deal with us. Anyhow, Joey finally looked Seto in the eyes as he waited for his answer.

"Well I wouldn't know. I'm not his caretaker."

"That would be me. 'Ello kid I'm Marik and you must be the puppy Seto can't stop talking about."

Marik was not from around here with his caramel skin, spiky blond hair, and striking violet eyes. He had to be from some other country far in the East. Bakura and Yami looked from another country too, but it really doesn't matter since we'll get out of here as soon as possible. This whole thing will be just a bad dream.

Joey whipped around immediately recognizing the guy. "Where's Malik? Why isn't here with you?"

"Yea did you do something to him?!" I mean what if he did the same thing to Malik that happened to Yugi? He only shook his head, looked away grabbing some food and taking his seat next to Bakura.

"He's alright. Don't worry about him. He's sleeping."

He kept eating as if nothing was wrong and Joey bought it.

"Fine, but if we find out that you did something to him too then be expecting a pounding from me!"

He just nodded and continued to eat. I just didn't understand these guys and plus I was hungry so I led my brothers back to our table.

"Come on guys. I'm sure he's ok. He did do the most earlier so I'd expect him to tired. Let's eat so we can get out of here and make a plan of escape."

They both smiled sneakily before eating as fast as possible and literally running out of the cabin. Joey led us to a room I assumed where he'd be staying.

"Ok Ryou what do you have in mind?"

They both stared at me sitting on the floor as I laid out my plan.

"Well they're going to need supplies and stuff sometime soon which means having a pit stop. I just thought if we good get in their good graces until then to trust us enough to walk around by ourselves then we could sneak off as soon as they dock. Come up with some stupid excuse to look around and then bam! Bolt for the nearest friendly boat we can sneak onto and get the heck back home!"

Yugi crossed his arms over his chest thinking it over.

"Well we can do the fine tuning later, but I think it could work. This just means I have to act like the "good little pet" for "Master Yami."He gagged at the end making us laugh at him.

"Hey at least you get called by your name most of the time and not mutt, pup, or puppy. I have to endure being dehumanized and let that perv feel up on me any time he feels like it," Joey finished with an eye roll and a groan.

"Sorry guys," I scratched the back of my head sheepishly, "seems like y'all got the handsy bunch. Bakura has yet to really do anything to me yet. I know it's bound to happen though and I'll just have to endure the humiliation with you both."

I gave them a small encouraging smile before Joey piped up with a good point.

"But if we suddenly started acting like we actually like them and all won't that seem suspicious? I mean I know pervert will like it either way, but he's far from dumb. The guy's a genius."

"Yea Yami is pretty smart too." Yugi looked down pouting slightly.

"Yea you're right Joey. Ok! We can just ease into it ya know? Just pretend you're starting to like their affections more and more they do it."

"Do I still get to resist him though," Joey looked at me hopefully.

"Duh! That's part of easing into the pretend liking him part idiot."

I rolled my eyes at him while he tried to grab me and tickle me for that last comment. I ran all around the room and only succeeded in making Yugi cry from laughing so hard and working up a sweat from constantly escaping Joey. But then we heard out names being called by our kidnappers as they got closer to Seto's room.

Yugi looked at us before giving a nod and saying, "Ok remember the plan and- oh crap! Who's gonna tell Malik?"

"Whoever sees him first just tell him ASAP! Now let's work our asses off to get off this horrid piece of driftwood!"

We all fist pumped the air before walking out the room looking down and slightly angry just to make them believe we were still mad at them. They each grabbed our hands dragging us away from each other, but I could already tell Yugi was working his magic and Yami was rather surprised. Hehe! Let the games begin boys!

**Sadly this didn't come out longer like I'd hoped. V_V But there is always next time! Thanks for your time! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! I read the reviews and I was very happy to see that all of you liked the new chapter! I'm very excited to see what my crazy mind will come up with for them to do about their plan. But enough talking let's get down to reading. Happy reading! **

**Malik Pov.:**

After Marik and I fought, he left me there with my thoughts and didn't come back for awhile carrying some food. By then I had crawled into his bed and fell asleep on under the sheets. I didn't want to deal with him right then. When he called out to me to see if I was awake I just stayed still and relaxed. After a couple of minutes he gave up with a heavy sigh and left.

"I'll just leave the food on the desk alright? Eat something Malik."

I waited until he was gone before sitting up to grab the food and starting eating it. It wasn't half bad. Really good actually and before I noticed, the plate was clean.

"Well at least I ate something." I shrugged then lied back down and felt the beginnings of sleep overtake me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This morning I still didn't see Marik and decided that that was a good thing right now. I didn't have to deal with that bastard for a little longer. I knew I needed to learn my way around this ship so I took a stroll around- if you could even take a stroll on a ship. Heck if I know. I just wanted to see some new scenery for once. After a few hours it was around midday and I was finally seeing people milling around the ship doing chores or chatting like normal people. As if they were normal, but I had gotten to the *bow of the ship and I didn't care at the moment. I leaned against the *bowsprit and let the smell of ocean water and cool winds take over my senses. Feeling that wind course through my platinum hair refreshed my body and mind, but the smell of the sea only made me remember reality.

'I'm on a pirate ship. Ugr could life get any worse? Maybe.' I shrugged, closed my eyes, and just let my mind wonder in a peaceful haze until familiar arms wrapped around my middle.

"Malik! I was so worried about you! Where were you yesterday? Are you alright? What happened with Marik?"

As I turned around, I embraced Yugi and laughed at his quick interrogation.

"Yugi calm down! I am fine. I just had a bad talk with Marik and needed a moment to myself. I am fine so calm down alright?"

I smiled down at him as he nodded watching me with curious eyes before his eyes lit up with mischief.

"Yugi? What are you planning you little minx?"

He looked around then lead whispered into my ear, "We have a plan to get off this ship!"

I squinted my violet eyes at him and nodded for him o continue. As he told me the plan that Ryou had come up with and couldn't stop the ear splitting grin that took up my whole face. It was so good!

"Yugi this might actually work if we play our cards right! I'm so proud of you guys for thinking about this! I just hope they need supplies soon, but have you guys thought about if they needed supplies before we got into their good graces? The next time could be forever before they need to dock again. It can't be too early or too late."

"Yea hopefully time is our ally in this nightmare. I miss my secret stash of chocolate!"

He faked a faint and looked up at me worried.

"You heard that didn't you Malik?" He scratched the back of his head as I nodded and crossed my arms.

"I thought I told you to get rid of all that candy! When you have cavities for days don't come crying to me mister. But I guess it doesn't matter for now we'll worry about the present and get to the future when it becomes the present." I shook my head before patting his head and smiling.

"Alright Malik," he pouted before grinning again, "Let the games begin~!"

"Indeed little brother," I said as we grinned evilly at each other.

**Ryou Pov.:**

As soon as I was up and ready to start the plan I went looking for Bakura to go 'make amends' about last night.

"Bakura! Hey I need to talk to you for a minute."

I found him barking orders at some menbefore he turned towards me and looked at me quizzically.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

'This is it Ryou.'

I looked down at my feet as I shuffled them timidly and started playing with the hem of my shirt. I avoided all eye contact and talked in a nervous rush.

"I'mreallysorryaboutlastnight!"

He blinked and leaned closer to my face as one pale finger tilted my head up and met his dark chocolate eyes.

"Slow down and try that again Ryou."

I nodded and took a deep breath before trying again.

"I'm really sorry about last night. I'm usually not a rude and disrespectful person…"

I scratched the back of my head and let a blush creep over my face as I tried to look away.

'Good job Ryou. Now just let him do some talking then give him something to chew on for awhile.'

He tilted his head making sure that he had my eyes again before he spoke again.

"Ryou it is alright. I understand why you were that way yesterday. I know for sure that you aren't an evil little devil and judging your circumstances from your side things can be overwhelming at times. We kidnapped you against your will. You're right for being angry and confused in this situation, but I am not sorry for doing that. I want to get to know you and hopefully grow closer to you. You are very different and I want to know what it is."

My mouth went dry and my brain went on the fits. I couldn't believe my ears. This guy was fucking happy to have ruined our lives and was going to blame it all on wanting to get to know me!

'This bastard! None of his pretty little words are going to get to me. I'm the master of this game bastard and I plan on coming out on top.'

"Look how about we start over? Fresh and new with introductions and the like."

I tilted my head cutely and it my lip. "Really? I'd love that!"

He smiled broadly before extending one of his hands and bowed.

"Hello I'm Captain Bakura and this is my beauty of a vessel, Elsa."

I giggled cutely keeping my cool and amping up the cuteness as _I_ introduced myself.

"Hi Bakura! I'm Ryou~"

I fluttered my eyelashes just enough to get him blushing some before darkening my eyes sexily.

"U-uh welcome aboard Ryou!"

He quickly looked away and I smirked to myself.

'Hook, line, and sinker. This is going to be way too easy.'

**Joey Pov.: **

I was just walking around in the supply bunker when Seto decided to make his self known to stalking me all creeper like.

'gods I can't wait to I'm free of this overgrown pervert!'

"Hello Joey~"

I rolled my eyes in my ehad before answering him in an easy going tone.

"'Sup Seto!"

"What are you doing down here in this dank place?"

I laid my arms on top of his as soon as he wrapped them around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. "Just looking around. I got bored sitting in that room all morning. What's up?"

I looked up at Seto's face not bothering to move out of his embrace. It was all part of the plan no matter how much it brought shivers up and down my spine. He looked back at me quizzically as if wondering why I hadn't bothered to move yet, but finally shrugged and held me tighter.

"Nothing. Hey how about we get to know each other a little, yea? I mean you're going to be on this boat until I tire of you."

My whole body stiffened at his flippant answer and couldn't help pushing him away with a glare thrown his way.

"Well excuse me if I'm just that boring pervert! Your constant groping and innuendos aren't very entertaining either, but we both can't what we want now can we?" I crossed my arms over my chest as I lifted a defined blond brow his way as he assumed the pose only haughtier. The bastard.

"Actually I can, but you can't since you're the prisoner here. You are only here for my enjoyment and nothing else. You may think that you are worth more than that, but here you are not. When you were captured and thrown on the deck of this ship you became nothing, but a toy for my amusement. I have had many others before you and they were the same. I threw them off this ship when their time was up dead or alive. So I'd be more entertaining and less troublesome before I bore of you early and feed you to the sea. Got it mutt?"

By the time he finished his little speech his body was a near breath away from fine. I could feel his breath caressing my cheeks as his dark blue eyes turned threatening navy. This guy was serious and I was scared shitless, but I wasn't going to let him know that! I'm freaking Joey Wheeler! No games!

So I looked him dead in the eyes with my best defiant smug look and said, "Make me, Captain skinny dick."


	10. Chapter 10

**Elloooooo all! Thanks for being patient waiters for these next two chapters! It wasn't as soon as I had hoped, but I got them up! Woo! Also thank you all who sent out birthday wishes! It was a good relaxing day and I appreciated all the love! I love you guys! Now to renew my promise to you guys and get back on schedule! Happy reading! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! THIS GOES FOR VERY PREVIOUS CHAPTER AND FUTURE CHAPTERS!  
><strong>

**Joey Pov.:**

I know, I know. I did this to myself and I should have just kept my mouth shut, but I'm a man dang it! I don't take crap from anybody! Currently my hands were tied up to Seto's bed post with one of my legs bent at the knee tied with a belt, and naked as the day I was born. Somehow this pirate had tricked me into having this "game of wills" crap. Why oh why did I agree, don't ask. I'm still trying to figure it out myself.

"Now puppy, the object of this game is to resist my advances, no begging, and no cumming. Easy right?"

He looked over at me as he straddled my waist and I nodded for him to continue.

"If you win I'll leave you alone and respect your boundaries, but if I win…" He smirked lustfully at me as one of his big hands trailed down free my inner thigh making my body shiver just a little, "I get to do whatever I want to you every night and you have to enjoy every minute of it without complaint. Deal?"

My eyes widened some as I thought it over. This could be the only deal I'm getting from this bastard and it's not hard. I don't even like the guy. Oh yea Joey Wheeler's got this win in the bag. I mean he couldn't be that bad right?

"Throw in my own room and we have a deal."

He grinned sneakily and bowed slightly. "We have a deal then."

As soon as those words left his mouth, he was licking down my jaw up to my ear as he whispered huskily, "Let the games begin puppy~."

He nibbled my ear playfully before licking down to my neck and started nibbling along the skin. Then his teeth suddenly bit into my skin, but instead of feeling pain my whole body erupted in pleasurable shocks. I always knew my neck was extra sensitive, but not to this degree! It felt so good that I couldn't stop the whimpering moans from passing my lips. Of course the jerk noticed and smirked in triumph as he did it again and again and again, sometimes harder than the last or like a sweet caress as he licked the spot afterwards as f apologizing. His hands were everywhere. Trailing down my slightly slender sides to massage my hips or teasing my perk light brown nipples. Every time he twisted, pinched, and tugged on them practically turned me into silly puddy. It felt like forever while he teased just the upper half of my body, but was really only 5 minutes of lustful torture.

As i tried to keep my eyes from fluttering shut and intensifying the pleasure, he only made it much harder for me to resist. I could feel myself giving in, but I had to win this or else face this everyday with him.

Seto slowly started descending farther down my torso finally satisfied with the large amount of reddening hickeys blossoming all over it to continue marking me more south of the equator. I watched his pink tongue slide pass his lips as it started drawing wet designs across my abdomen to my happy trail of blond hair. I couldn't help the almost squeak that left my lips when he firmly grabbed my semi hard-on and started lightly stroking me until I was standing at attention. When I say I haven't had anything done to that section of my body I seriously meant that I hadn't even touched myself in about three or four years. So Seto suddenly grabbing it like it belonged to him had my body instantly going into a pleasure frenzy for more.

I quickly grinded my teeth as my hips threatened to buck up into his hand and he wasn't even doing much yet! As soon as he noticed my futile attempt at resisting, he went back to biting, sucking, licking, and kissing my neck in all the right places. Below my ear, against my collar bone, up to my chin and back down again. I just knew I would have the markings of a thoroughly just fucked bottom at this point. Seto looked up into my eyes smirking before moving up to my reddening ear.

"You alright there pup?" he licked my ear.

I hissed through my teeth as I tried to take a deep breath and calm my nerves long enough to answer without losing this game.

"I-im –shit! I-im fine! I'm n-not g-g-giving in!"

"Oh really? But you seem so sensitive I'm afraid that you might just dirty your pants if I continue this. But I do want to win and keep this going so how about I try this?" He bit my ear before grabbing both my lean legs and flipping me on my stomach.

"W-what are you doing?! I didn't say w-we were going all t-the way!"

Blue eyes locked with honey colored ones as Seto's bowed shaped lips curved into a smug smile.

"Giving up already? Ready to be my puppy for the rest of your life?"

I squeezed my eyes shut as I tried to relax and pretend all of this was nothing. It didn't work out too well. Five minutes later I was barely able to hold on as he once again kissed up my taunt thighs and around my straining cock.

"F-fuck! Quit it Pervert!"

"Why? Does it hurt? Want me to give it some love?"

I glared down at him and then at the glistening pre-cum sliding down my cock onto my thigh. Suddenly he grabbed my cock and slipped a long finger inside me. I gasped at the awkward feeling as it started to move in and out of me. Soon he slipped another inside making me hiss in slight pain as the discomfort grew.

'why the hell would anyone want to do this?! This does not feel good and not worth the gushing over.'

"O-oi do you mind getting ou-ah! O-oh shit that Ah! N-no stop! I-it h-hurts!"

I tried to ignore the constant pleasure filled shocks shooting up my spine and though my body, but I could feel that lie quickly weakening as Seto kept hitting that spot inside me. He only smirked as soon as he understood what he found and immediately thrust his fingers repeatedly against that bundle of sensitive nerves making my back arch and my body tremble.

"I don't think this," he rubbed his fingers directly on my prostate, "huts at all. I believe you're lying o try and win this game, but it's not working. I can tell that you are mere seconds from exploding all over my hand, but I'm not going to let you unless you beg for it. Beg me for your release Joey."

I stared up at him with half lidded eyes and a flushed face.

"Never."

He only looked on before slipping another finger inside, stretching my virgin ring even farther and aimed at that spot mercilessly. It felt like he was actually 'doing it' to me, but I knew that wasn't true. I wanted more and that more was hidden inside those damned pants of his. I hated pants a lot right now.

'Wait, what? I shouldn't care for this! Get it together Joey! You have to win this and show this bastard that he can't own you. This wasn't against the "get away" plan, but it might help it. Oh now i sound stupid! Oh! Oh gods yes right there… harder come on dammit! I'm about to-'

He had stopped. He stopped moving his fingers and had my cock in a death squeeze. I couldn't cum. No matter how much I wanted to I couldn't.

"Did you think I was kidding? I'm not letting you cum until you beg me for it. Beg Joey."

I growled at him and looked away blushing immensely.

"Who said I was cumming anyhow? I-im not that far gone and you're perverted hands can't ma- ah!"

He started thrusting his teasing fingers again. That bastard has waited until I had calmed down some before getting me all riled up again before stopping again right when was at the edge. He kept doing this over and over before I was whimpering on the last time and literally moving my hips on his fingers to try to get him to push me that little bit. He just kept pulling his fingers back and shook his head at me with a straight face.

"No Joey. Beg me or we'll keep this up all night."

I bit my swollen red lips and looked away defiantly as he started up again with this relentless torture. My mind was complete mush, my body was wound up so tight I knew every muscle was going to be sore tomorrow, and I just about had enough. I was going to give in and hate myself for it every day I was on this ship.

I looked up at Seto and blushed even harder as he looked right back into my eyes.

"Give in yet?"

I shook my head and looked away. He only started up again and I couldn't bear it any longer. I wanted to cum so bad it hurt.

Clenching my hands hard I literally yelled, "N-no! stop it! Please S-seto n-not again…!"

"What did you say? I'm sorry I didn't quite hear you."

"P-please not again… I can't take it anymore! I give ok? Please j-just stop it and let me go!"

Seto slowly let a lustful smirk take over his face as he bent down a breath away from my lips.

"You know what you're supposed to do."

I groaned inwardly and said, "Do I really have to b-beg? I don't even know what to say!"

He chuckled and started slowly stroking my cock and wiggling his fingers some inside me.

"Just tell me what you want specifically and make sure to look at me."

I sighed and bit my lip.

'Easier said than done you prick.'

"Touch…that spot again…"

"What spot? Where is it? What is it that you want me to do Joey?"

"I w-want you to l-let me c-cum."

"How?"

I looked up at him and back down before he forced my chin up and kept it there.

"W-with your fingers! I want you to thrust y-your fingers against that spot i-inside m-my a-ass and let m-me c-cum alright?! There I said it! Happy?"

"Immensely so."

Before I could even blink his mouth was on mine, his fingers pounded against that spot, and his hand started really stroking my cock fast and hard. His tongue slipped pass my lips as he started a fight for dominance. I never kissed anyone like this before where their tongue was everywhere, coaxing mine out to play and nibbling my lips. I started whimpering as the pleasure started to build up again and I was hoping that he would let me cum this time.

"Joey give me your eyes. Look at me when you cum!"

I opened my eyes and stared up into his deep blue eyes and couldn't stop the slowly rising moans from leaving my lips as my hips bucked into his hand and back on his fingers.

"Call out my name Joey!"

"S-seto! Ahh ahnnn Seto! I-im cumming! I-im cumming Seto!"

My body tensed and suddenly let go with a cry. I erupted all over my stomach as soon as I screamed his name. I could feel my cum spurting so much and didn't think I could cum so much. White flashed across my vision, the last thing I saw was his eyes and then there was darkness. I'd never felt such pleasure in my life, but I knew I had sold away my freedom when I did. That bastard had won and now I didn't know if Ryou's plan would have complications.

'I'm so fucked.'


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again! Hopefully this got uploaded the very next day! I'm heading off to NEW YORK for the first time on July 10! EEEEEE! Too excited! So I'm trying to pump these chapters out for you guys! Hopefully you love them. Thank you for all the reviews, likes, and favorites! You guys are awesome! Happy reading! **

**Yugi Pov.:**

Walking back to 'master's" room was starting to get to me. I thought I was fine after seeing my brothers, but I still can't get that "punishment" out of my head. I mean what if he does it again? I don't think my little bubble butt can handle another one of those especially since it is still sore.

I stared at the door for a minute contemplating on knocking or just taking a long as possible walk around the ship and stall the inevitable just a bit longer. As soon as I was about to turn around a throat cleared from behind me as tan arms slipped around my slim waist and pulled me against the owner of these delicious looking arms.

'Damn! Get your head on right Yugi! This guy is bad news and he doesn't even care about you as a human. To hi you're just his pet and nothing more. What if it isn't him though? Oh I hope it isn't him! Please let it be some sexy superhero or something!'

"Hello pet. Mind telling me what you're doing standing outside my room just staring at the door"

My body sagged in a depressed like manner as my hopes were dashed. 'Master Yami' was here and not a sexy superhero.

'But a ;east he's sexy, but a pirate. Hmm a sexy pirate…Wait! Nuh uh bad Yugi! No thinking about the bad pirate with naughty thoughts!'

"That's none of your business jerk face!"

His grip instantly tightened even more around my waist while one of his hands slid over my sore ass menacingly as his voice took on that deep and dark no nonsense tone. That same tone he used that last time. I stiffened like a board in his hold before the slight trembles started. Then I remembered Ryou's plan.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite hear you Yugi. Mind running that by me again?"

'Come on Yugi! Just calm down. Take deep breaths.'

I slowly started breathing deep and slow as I continued talking to myself and following my orders.

'Now just relax against him, that's it. Lean your head down a little and let him think he has you. Perfect submissive pet in training.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean it Yami…alright? J-just don't hit me again."

He slowly turned me around and lifted my eyes to his.

"Calm Yugi. I'm not going to hit you ok? Just don't disrespect me again like that. Alright pet?"

I nodded quickly fighting the fear still clawing inside me. Even though I liked him spanking me, but that didn't mean that I liked that. I didn't like side of me. I never even knew I was like that and to have it revealed by a pirate's hands was beyond embarrassing and scary. No way was Yugi turning into that again! He really scared me that day, and the bad thing about it was that I secretly wanted him to do it again.

'What's wrong with me?'

I looked away from his heated gaze as I answered him in a small voice, "You are…"

"Say my name Yugi."

He grabbed my chin again and made sure this time that I wouldn't be able to pull away.

"Y-Yami is."

"Is what Yugi? Say the whole sentence."

"Yami is m-my m-master…there? Happy?"

"Very much. Now explain again why you are sitting outside the room instead of inside it?"

"I…I was just thinking."

"Hmmm…Come. Let's to inside then."

My eyes widened as I felt that fear almost get the best of me as I followed him inside that prison. I stood by the door as he walked further in the room stripping his shirt before turning towards me.

"Are you hungry?"

I quickly shook my head at the same time my stomach growled fiercely. Obviously my body was going to be against my on this. He only chuckled at me, making me nearly melt right on that wooden floor, before he walked out and came back some minutes later with a platter of assorted fruits and chocolate. I proceeded to drool as I instinctively followed him to the bed. I mean there was smooth creamy chocolate there just inches from me being held by an equally smooth, tanned Egyptian sex god. Who wouldn't just follow along to get a piece of that? I mean uh the chocolate! Who wouldn't want a piece of that chocolate? I wasn't talking about the sex god I mean sexy man candy crap! Yami! His name is Yami Yugi. I think his constant boat rocking is getting to me. I shook my head and stood at the end of the bed as Yami got comfortable with the food in his lap just taunting me.

"Yugi come here."

He sat the food aside and patted his lap. That abusive bastard wanted me to sit in his lap? Willing? I hesitated, but then he lifted a black defined eyebrow as if challenging me to test him. I didn't want to test him, but I also didn't want to just give in to him every time. I'm a man too dammit!

I frowned like a disgruntled kitten, before crawling onto the bed and to a spot beside him.

'There. This should pacify you just fine.'

"Whoa!"

He pulled me into his lap and situated me so I was straddling him as he picked up the food.

"That's better. Now let's eat."

'Bastard.'

As I reached for a strawberry he smacked my hand away and grabbed one himself, dipped it into the chocolate and held it to my lips.

"Open up, pet."

The blush was too strong to fight as it crept up my face and down my neck. It got even worse as Yami leaned forward and whispered in my ear with a sultry voice, "Come on Yugi…open those strawberry pink lips for me."

I looked up at Yami's red eyes then back down before tentatively opening my mouth just enough for the chocolate dipped tip to slip through and coat my tongue with chocolately goodness. As soon as I started chewing up the delicious treat a long moan slipped past my lips and filled the room. I opened my eyes to see Yami just staring wide eyed at me with darkened eyes and a hovering hand still holding the strawberry.

"D-did you just moan from a strawberry?"

Crossing my arms I gave him an incredulous look.

"Who wouldn't? I mean its chocolate! Plus Malik doesn't allow me to have it often back at home so I treasure this amazing delicacy. Chocolate is god in my world. Humph."

This guy was nuts or just plain retarded. Chocolate is too delicious to be ignored and should be worshiped. I reached over grabbing a different fruit and proceeded to dip them in chocolate before eating them. After about three more pieces and me constantly moaning Yami reached out and pinned me to the bed effectively knocking over the platter to the floor.

"The chocolate! You idiot look what you did! H-hey wait what do you think you're doing?!"

A pair of kissable lips quickly covered my own in a heated dominating kiss. Tongues fought for dominance, saliva was swapped, and my need for oxygen was quickly making itself known. Luckily Yami pulled back and stared into my eyes his face only a breath away. I opened my eyes to see a lust driven beast hovering above me with dark crimson eyes that was smirking dangerously at me.

"Y-Yami…? You alright? Why did you k-kiss me?"

He just kept staring at me before he lowered his body onto mine and started grinding a very obvious raging boner against my semi-hard one.

"Ah! N-no s-stop please s-shit!"

Attempting to push his chest back turned into wrapping my arms around his neck and me grinding back. His lips started kissing down my neck as his hands slid underneath my shirt and started tweaking hardening nipples.

I could feel little Yugi getting very excited very fast. Since the guy had left me hanging last time I was hard as a rock a lot faster. After being thoroughly dry humped until I couldn't take it anymore I decided to take things into my own hands. Pun definitely intended people.

I reached down towards my pants fully intent on relieving the undeniable ache only to have my hand pinned above my head and my other soon afterwards.

"W-what the hell? Let m-me ah go! I-I need to c-cum Yami!"

That bastard only shook his tri-colored head as he leaned down to my ear.

"You are not allowed to touch yourself, my pet. Your orgasms belong to me now remember?"

His hand suddenly yanked my pants down and I almost thanked the gods when I thought he was just going to help me out, but how wrong was I. I felt his hand grasp my cock tightly, gave it a few strokes before felt something close around the base near my sac.

"Ouch! W-what the hell is that?!"

"A cock ring."

"Get it off! It hurts and I can't cum like this!"

"Exactly. You will only cum when you start to accept who the master is and what your place is. Only then will I release you and let you cum."

I stared incredulously at him. This guy was insane! I reached down and tried to pull it off, but it only made it worse.

"Yugi that is locked in place. Your training starts now me porcelain pet."

'I am so fucked.'


	12. URGENT ANNOUNCEMENT PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

**HI everyone! So this is another announcement. My computer finally gave up and went to electronic heaven a week or so ago. So I have no computer to update with since im sneaking onto my sister's right now to send this. My dad is planning to buy me one on his next check soooo I will see you guys then. I hate for this to have happened, but some circumstances we just can't control. **** I love you guys and really appreciate your patience at this time. I really hope you stick with me for the long haul and I can't wait to see what I come up with next! I'll be sure to upload ASAP once I have that new comp in my hands. Also check out Wattpad it's a really cool site in case you get bored on fanfiction :D HAVE A FANFIC DAY! **


	13. Chapter 12

**HI Again **** So I decided since my sis left to go hang out with some of her friends that I could hopefully pump out a nice long chapter for you guys as an apology and just because I miss writing. So here it is! HAVE A FANFIC FILLED DAY! **

**DSICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH YU-GI-OH. This is just me borrowing the characters to make an awesome story made up from my own ideas. Thank you! **

**Ryou Pov.: **

This plan was harder than I thought considering I hadn't seen hide nor hair of Bakura after we "started over." I had been wandering the ship for hours now and let me tell you. Just because I love the sea doesn't mean I love staying in one place with only it as the scenery. I was really starting to hate this ship more and more for other reasons. I've been boating before, but not for this long! Who wants to sit on a giant ship full of pirates, be treated like someone's property, but with nothing to do other than twiddle their thumbs? No one that's who.

"Ow!"

While talking to myself about how bored I was, I ended up bumping into one of said pirates. As he turned around I got up ready to speak my mind until I saw his venomous glare. The words died in my throat as he walked up to me and all but growled at me menacingly.

"Watch it slutface before I treat you how you should be treated. A lowlife cum bucket. Got it kid?"

He smiled oh so sweetly at me as I quickly nodded before he walked off with some rum filled barrels.

'That's it! I'm going to find Bakura whether he liked it or not.'

For the next hour or so everyone had not seen Bakura anywhere. How can one man not be seen for this long on this damn ship?!

"Grr... BAKURA! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

I went stomping around until a shirtless Bakura came running up from the cabin.

"Ryou what's wrong?"  
>I crossed my arms as I glared angrily at him before yelling at him, "I'm bored!"<p>

"What do you mean? How can you be bored?"

"There's nothing to do, but walk around and get yelled at by the other pirates or watch the ocean go by. I'm tired of doing nothing! If we are supposed to be starting over then you're not doing a very good job of it."

Bakura sat there for a minute in shock at my outburst then sighed, shaking his head at me.

"What?!"

He looked up at me, "Look Ryou sorry I've been neglecting you. I didn't mean to with the stuff going on. Look how about I do something with you now, yea? Is that alright with you Kitten?"

By time he finished asking his arms were wrapped around my waist pulling me flush against his toned shirtless body.

'Shit. Why is he shirtless again?'

Before I could stop myself my cheeks were already redder than strawberries and I had averted my chocolate orbs quickly or else he noticed. This isn't what I wanted nor needed right now. Damn sexy pirate.

"Bakura why don't you have a s-shirt on?"

"Hmm?" I looked up at him then back down quickly seeing him slowly start to smirk. "I didn't quite hear you."

"I s-said why do y-you not have a s-shirt on?" My voice got quieter as each word fell from my plump lips.

As I continued averting my eyes, Bakura dipped down just a breath away from my slowly reddening ear and whispered deeply, "Why? Does it bother you, Kitten? Are you attracted to me? Because you do the same to me~. How about we get you shirtless as well and let our chests touch? Yea that sounds good. Feeling skin to skin, rubbing and sweating all over. Then you'd be able to half of me…wouldn't you like that Kitten? Or maybe you'd like me to completely undressed. Yes I see it. Both of us completely bare and pressed up against each other lying in my bed, covered in sweat… and other bodily fluids… my marks covering you porcelain skin while my hands busy themselves with stimulating your body again and again. Can't you just picture it Kitten? You withering beneath me in white hot pleasure. Your mind a foggy haze and your body repeatedly cresting over the cliff of orgasmic pleasure. You screaming my name from those petal soft lips begging for what you can't even figure out. 'more please Bakura~ Harder…faster…don't stop…I want it Bakura I want it all…please make me yours~"

My mind was filled with hot, steamy images of every word he spoke. I could almost taste it on my tongue and feel my body heating up craving those images to be more than images. I think I might have messed up in this game because it seems Bakura has me physically already. My pants were bulging with my raging hard-on and he hadn't even moved from his perch by my ear. I tried to move back, but he quickly threw me over his shoulder proceeding to carry me back to the cabin to be dropped on the bed.

"Bakura! Hey what are you do-mmp!"

He kissed me. He had kissed me and I mean really kissed me. His thick slightly tanned lips suckled and coaxed mine to open willingly before his tongue delved into my mouth. My lips moved with his as my tongue fought his silky tongue. Our tongues wrapped around his each other, danced and fought while exploring the other's warm cavern. Before I knew it I was a moaning, whimpering mess just from a kiss. I hadn't had my first kiss before, but this was definitely worth the wait. When the need for air came about he slowly pulled away only a breath away giving me seconds to breathe before he was making out with me again. I was barely able to pant a few times before he started again, Soon enough I felt hands tracing down my naked sides-

'How did I end up shirtless? Oh gods do that again!'

The rough pads of his thumbs were rubbing over my erect pink nipples hard, harder then he'd pinch them to prolong the pleasurable sting. Twisting them around a few times then starting the process all over again until I started whimpering loudly and thrusting my hips up against his. My pants hurt so much! I wanted them off, but at the same time I didn't want to seem like the toy I was proclaimed to be for him,

'Ooooh s-shit not a-again with my n-nipples~ I-I'm starting t-to ahhnn n-not…oh yes again! W-what was I-I thinking about a-again?'

"B-bakura m-my paaants!"

I turned my head from his kissing only for him to continue the torture to my neck and chest as he worked my nipples even more. I could feel my cock wetting at the tip and the fabric of my pants since I didn't wear underwear. He only smirked up at me for a brief second before ignoring me still. I couldn't believe this guy! I wanted my pants off and he wasn't listening to me!

"Bakura s-stop! I-I want my pants o-o-ooofff~ Oh holy seashells~"

"I'm not stopping Kitten. You obviously love this and I aim to please~"

At that his sinful mouth wrapped around one of my sensitive nipples as his other hand tugged my pants down letting my cock spring out, glistening with precum hare as a rock with the vein making itself known. Oh glorious gods thank you! Now I just got to wrap my hand ar-

"Bad kitten. No touching that. I want you to cum just from your nipples."

Before I could reach for my cock again he had me tied to the bed post. Both hands above my head and my body at his mercy. I tried to thrust up against his hip to relieve some of the pressure, but he wasn't having that either. Bakura just moved over just enough to not touch my cock, but still touching skin to skin. It felt so good. His smooth hard skin against mine, sweating and thrumming with a sexual frenzy. I could feel myself getting closer and closer to coming as his hot, wet mouth suckled, bit, nipped, and teased my nipple in rotation to what his hands were previously doing at the same time. My hips started bucking into the air every once in a while, searching for something to thrust into or against as his tongue started licking and twirling around my nipples and his hands kept their torture going.

"B-bakura n-no ahha nngg p-please stoop l-let me f-fuck! I-I'm c-coming! I d-don't w-want to c-cum from my n-nipples p-please Bakura s-stop! Ahh hhaa ngg B-bakura bakuraaa~"

The pleasure started becoming too much. My mind was in a foggy sex induced haze, my body bending upward trembling uncontrollably and covered in sweat, but wanting more. More of what I don't even know. Maybe Bakura knew!

"M-more please Bakura I-I can't cum please h-harder!"

"Harder what Ryou?"

"R-rub my n-nipples harder tease me m-more please I want it~ I wanna cum Bakura please!"

"You want to cum from what Ryou? What should I do hmm?"

My eyes were wide open begging him with everything I had as I whimpered and continued to thrust my hips into the air. His hands stilled their delicious stimulation to my nipples which only made me want to cry out in frustration.

"I wanna cum from my nipples! I want to cum from my nipples being touched by you Bakura please! I-it hurts please make me cuuuum~"

He chuckled as he dark chocolate eyes stared me down lustfully in complete approval as he smirked and said, "Good Kitten. I'll give you what you want now."

Suddenly his mouth was attacking my nipple and his hand was attacking the other mercilessly bringing me closer and closer to edge. Harder and harder did his fingers tease my nipples as his teeth scraped and bit my nipples. By now his mouth and hands were alternating and my sense of reason was completely gone, left was the carnal desire to find that sweet release.

"Ahh hnnn B-bakura bakura BAkura BaKuuuRaaaa Haa haaa i-im c-coming! I-im coming! BAKURRA!"

My Back arched of the bed as jets of white creamy cum shot into the air landing on my sweat drenched body. A white flash blinded my vision as immense pleasure took over my body and continued to shock me over and over again so long as he kept playing with my nipples. That orgasm didn't stop for a while until finally I couldn't cum anymore and Bakura stopped. I dropped back on the bed, a panting, sweaty, cum covered mess. Oh gods what did he just make me do?

**Hope you all enjoyed because I sure did. Hot damn. –fans self- **


End file.
